Get out get out now!
by XxSouthparkLoverxX
Summary: A story about six young boys; Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Eric, Butters, and Tweek that go on a adventure of a life to try and escape the closed spaces of Heavenly Host Elementary School.
1. Chapter 1

''A-and then what happend...?''

Butters shook as Eric Cartman told an 'amzing' horror story. Kyle, Stan, Kenny, not even Tweek found it to me scary. Who would? A story about a man chopping off his hands and replaced them with a spatula was considered boring to the boys; other than Butters.

"He ate them!" Eric yelled in Butters face.

He screamed and then leaped behind the red headed, Jew who just rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't scary, fatass! You took that off Spongebob!"

"Oh please, like you could scare anyone here, Kahl''

"Want a bet?''

"The only thing that will scare people is your hair, daywalker!''

"Shut your fucking mouth! And I will prove that I can scare people in here, watch!''

The red head walked over to his bag and pulled out a paper cut out of a person. The five boys were confused about what he was trying to acomplish, but either way they gave him a chance to prove himself.

"Okay guys, gather round! I recently found something we could all do together, which would mean, if we do it right we can be friends forever" Kyle said, smiling.

"...Lame...'' Cartman said.

"Ahh, come on now, Eric. I'm sure w-what Kyle is about to do is going to be neat-o!'' Butters said smiling.

"Alright fine, I'll do it'' Eric said, pouting.

Kyle explained what the charm was; it was Sachico's charm and that they must hold onto the edges of the paper cut out and then say her name 9 times exact and if anyone messes up they'll be serious concequences; and after they've said it, they tug on the paper until it tears and they must keep that paper in a safe place.

"Agghh! No way man! That sounds like way too much pressure!'' Tweek twitched.

"Shut up and just do it'' Said Stan.

The Six boys then grabbed hold on the paper and said Sachiko's name nine times before tugging. The paper ripped and each of them held a small piece of the paper.

"Okay, now you guys have to keep it in a special place so we can be friends forever!''

"What was the point in that, Jew boy?''

"Well because-''

Kyle was suddenly cut off; the room began to shake violently, pictures fell off the wall, lights flickering and then followed by Butters and Tweek screaming.

"Oh s-shit man! It's an earthquake! Aghh!'' Tweek yelled.

"Get under the desk! Quick!'' Kyle yelled.

Just before they all ran to get under the desk the floor boards began to fall under their feet, but because Cartman was so heavy, he fell through the floorboards but luckily Stan and Kyle grabbed him by his arms and tried to pull him up.

"Aghh! Pull me you guys! Agh, save me!" Cartman yelled

"Cartman, you have to help us! Lift your legs!" Kyle screamed back

"You just have to save me!"

The floorboards the gave out, and all of the six boys fell into a pure, black hole.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**...Kyle and Tweek's POV...**

Kyle and Tweek lay unconscious on top of each other. Tweek moaned as he started to come to; his eyes opened and closed repeatedly until his vision came clear. He was in a classroom, but it wasn't like the one in South Park; it was completely different. In various places of the room the floorboards were insecure; they had big holes in them.

"W-what happened I-in here...?'' Tweek asked him self.

Broken desks, and chairs were scattered around the room even the board on the wall was slanted. The room was also filled with a thick, dusty scent that made Tweek's nose tickle. After a while of being curious he released he was laying on top of his friend; he let out a scream which awoke the red head and caused him to bump his head into Tweeks.

"Oww...'' They both said.

"Tweek? What are you doing?''

"Aghh! I-it's not what it looks like! nrggg!'' He twitched, violently.

"Get the fuck off me dude...''

With out hesitation, the scruffy blond jumped off Kyle. Kyle then panned around the room confused.

"Dude, where are we? This isn't our normal classroom''

"No shit! I don't know where we are! T-this is way too much pressure! Agh!'

"Look, lets just try and find the others and get out of here''

"O-okay! Agh!"

The two got up and walked out of the beaten down classroom. As Kyle pushed open the squeaky door, a bucket filled with blood and entrails pours down onto the poor red head. Tweek screamed in horror and Kyle looked at his blood stained jacket and hat.

"EW!G-GROSS MAN! GAH!

Kyle had no words... Tweek continued to complain about how gruesome he looked, and the smell was revolting.

"There has to be some where I can clean myself up...''

"GAH! O-OKAY!"

As they both walked out, and a horrible, decaying stench wafted through the corridor that was also very run down. Floorboards broken, cracked walls and windows, pieces of wood scattered along the floor, but the smell was the worse.

"What is that? That smell is horrible!'' Kyle gagged bringing his hands to his mouth

"I-I don't know man, but it sure does smell!"

"Lets go see what it is...''

They walked up the corridor but came to a dead end. The floor boards were collapsed, blocking off their path.

"The floor boards seem unstable, if we tried jumping across we would fall trough...'' Kyle said.

"Agh! L-lets try a-and go the other way! Agh!" Tweek Twitched.

The Jew nodded and walked up they both went the other way. It got darker the more they walked up, but luckily Kyle had his cell phone and used the flash-light app. The light shined the rest of the corridor, but something caught their sight.

"W-what's that up there?! Agh!" Tweek asked.

"I don't know... but lets take a look''

They both continued walking but came to a stop. They both screamed in horror of what they saw. A pile of human bones lay scattered across the floor, and a pool of dried blood is beneath them.

"Aghh! O-oh shit man! I-is that real?! Agh!''

Kyle gagged. He brought his hand to his mouth and looked away quickly, trying to prevent himself from throwing up. He took several deep breaths before examining the bones; they were definitely real.

"Why... why is there a dead body here... and most importantly, who did it?''

It came clear to the boys that this place was a walking death trap. They made a pact that no matter any circumstances that they would always stick together, bad things might happen if they're separated.

"Come on... lets go...''

Both Tweek and Kyle, continued their journey through the school...

**...Stan and Butters POV...**

"Uhhh... what happened?...''

Stan got up, moaning. He realized he was alone and noticed the horrific state of the classroom. He climbed back onto his feet and looked across the other side of the classroom, where he saw a human figure lying on the floor.

"Hello?... who is that?..''

He walked a few paces but then came to a stop. the classroom was separated due to a hole blocking his path. If he tried jumping across, the floorboards would surely collapse.

"Dammit...''

He brought his hand to his forehead and panned his eyes closer to the human figure. He then jumped in shock because he realized it was Butters.

"Butters!"

No movement. He lay completely still. Stan then noticed another door on the opposite side. He ran out the door and pushed through the other, running over to his blond friend. He shook him violently, and eventually the boy awoke.

"S-stan?... w-where?...''

''It's okay...''

He sat up and as he did so Stan found a small, rusted object. He picked it up and examined it closer. It was a key but to what door?

"What is that?'' Butters asked

"I-it's a key... Let's go find the room, maybe it'll lead us to the others''

Butters nodded. While Stan but the rusted key in his pocket, he held out his hand and helped his buddy to his feet.

"Thanks...'' he said.

"No problem..''

The two then headed out of the door.


End file.
